Many Months of the Jenkins Family
by QueenOfIFS
Summary: Read on as the Jenkin family grow together, laugh together and cry together as they follow their adventure of the few years of their new family. (Rating may change but not too sure)
1. New Fiance and Baby Questionings

**Hello to all you first time readers. There will be many changes in the Howl's Moving Castle world. I will notify you on each chapter for significant changes. Just to let you know that this Howl's Moving Castle world, this is based in the present because of events that happen nowadays that people survive and wouldn't have when the original story occured. No shock horror things like Iphones etc, just things like meeting Howl's parents and family, jobs and a few other things like that, not trolling or ruining the story, it's just the way I want it to be.**

**And as required out of my courtesy, all characters and original scene settings belong to Diana Wynne Jones and Studio Ghibli...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Oh, Howl! It is beautiful!" Sophie cried as he slipped the ring on her.

"I thought that you would like it," Howl replied, pulling Sophie into a tight hug.

Sophie wept tears of joy as she was picked up and spun around by Howl, the one and only man she would ever want to be with. She had just been proposed marriage by Howl and all the feelings of love, joy and the excitement of their future family was just so overwhelming, that she just couldn't contain the tears.

"Howl, I thought that you'd never ask," Sophie said.

"And I thought that you'd never say yes," Howl replied

"Of course I'd say yes"

"Then we start our new life from today"

* * *

"Yay, we're going to be a real family now," Markl exclaimed, the excited boy running around, nearly knocking down everything in his path.

"But Markl, I thought since Sophie got here, she started to pull us all together to start being a family?" Howl asked.

"Yeah, but now that you're getting married, then it's different, from that. The marriage means that we're going to be together, forever?"

"Yes, Markl," Sophie said gently, pulling the boy into a hug, "We'll be together, forever."

"What about little sisters and brothers? How many of them can I have?" Markl asked.

"That's going to be a mystery yet, but everything will happen within time," Howl replied, "Now go outside and find some lovely flowers for your mother."

Sophie looked at Howl questionably for a moment, and then smiled; proud that someone was calling her a mother already.

"We'll have so much to do in the next few months." Sophie said, half in the dazed dreams of her future children.


	2. Wedding Plans and Sad Stories

**Thankyou for reading this chapter! I'm very happy with how this is going and I want to continue this story. Just to let you know that there will be many sensitive topics within this story that some people may take offence to. I do not want to make anybody feel offended by what I am writing, I do know the feeling of some of the topics in here, but I really do try to take care in how I portray this story. I actually brought myself to tears writing this because I'm so sensitive to the topics here. If anybody has any problems, please PM me. Reviews welcome, and constructive criticism appreaciated, but please, if you are sensitive to any topics, PM me please on any problems! Thankyou, QueenOfIFS**

* * *

"Howl, Howl! Wake up!" came an exhausted yell from Sophie downstairs, "we need to figure these plans out very soon and I can't have you asleep upstairs all day!"

Howl, who was by far exhausted from all the planning they had to do for the wedding, was still asleep halfway through the morning. He really hated all the work that came to planning their wedding, even though it was going to be very simple, in a small church, with both Howl and Sophie's family and some close friends. But he did not regret asking Sophie to marry him, because she was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he loved her so dearly.

* * *

Howl trudged downstairs slowly and heavily, still only in his pyjamas and his hair still messy. Sophie gave him a questioning look, and Howl responded with the same look back.

"What," Sophie asked.

"I'm tired, it's too early in the morning," Howl groaned in response.

"I know you're tired, and so am I, but we have to get these invitations out very soon and we don't want to be stuck at the last minute doing this!" Sophie explained, almost sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, then we'll do it now," Howl said, not willing to argue with her.  
"We have planned the date, set a reserve, planned food. Now we have to plan the guests that we are inviting," Sophie said, as she was starting to get a pen and some paper.

"You guys should have planned the guests first," Came a small voice from the living area.

Markl was already awake, and was reading a small book, but Howl and Sophie didn't notice him as he had been so quiet.

"Well, most people only have one wedding, and no one gets it perfect the first time," Sophie replied, remembering the time when her aunty had her wedding.

"True, Cariad, true," Howl said while looking down at the reception address.

"I believe it will be very lovely, I'd never dreamt of something so exciting, and here it is, coming true," Sophie said.

"And who better to have a marriage and start a family, than with you?" Howl replied, cuddling Sophie and then pulling her into a kiss.

"Ew, you guys! Why here?" Markl cried, slamming the book on his face.

"Sorry Markl, but you'll understand when you're older," Howl exclaimed, still holding  
Sophie in his embrace.

"I'll bet that I will!" The child replied sarcastically.

* * *

Howl and Sophie were ninety per cent certain that all guest would turn up, with Sophie doubting that she wouldn't get a single no from her family. Howl on the other hand was not too sure what his family would think of him, having barely any contact with his parents for almost two years.

"Come on Howl, it would be impolite to not invite them to the wedding, besides, we can't just have my family come along, it wouldn't feel right," Sophie said, almost pleading, "and what if we suddenly had contact with them after the wedding, then they might not feel happy about not telling them."

"Yes, I guess you're right," Howl replied, guiltily thinking of the grey shade between him and his family, "But maybe we could have a small get together, with our families so that they could meet each other?"

"That would be lovely Howl. I hope they all get along," Sophie replied.

"What happens if there's a family feud?" Markl chimed in a mischievously.

"Then you should wish it resolves quickly," Howl snapped back, slightly hurt.

"Now, now, Howl. I think both our families will be quite okay together," Sophie replied, knowing Howl's attempt to try and hide his hurt, "I think they will be quite fine."

* * *

It was nearly midnight, and Howl was up thinking about his family and what they would think of him. Markl was obviously oblivious to what Howl's family was really like. He had a feeling that Sophie was very unsure as well. Markl was immediately wrong on his first guess at what his family was like. Markl thought that Howl's parents and family were very disconnected and shattered. But he was wrong. Howl's parents still lived in the north of Wales, on a medium sized farm near some woodlands and a high mountain range. Markl was right about Howl's family being disconnected, but not shattered. Howl's relationship with his mother was very calm, peaceful and loving. Howl really did adore his mother. His grandparents had a very good relationship with him, and they lived about three hours from where his parents live. His sister's relationship was a tiny bit rocky from where he left it, but not unfixable. And her son and daughter; Mari and Neil he loved also. The only thing he was frightened about was his relationship with his father. They had a good relationship right up until the last year of when he was living with his parents. It started to fall sour when Howl was at the time of raging teens and rebellious behaviour. His father despised it so much that they never got a chance to talk to one another and just open up. At the end of his school life, he went out to a party with some friends at the pub in the small town. Howl was the least drunk of them all, and the only one to remember the incident. Someone was showing off in the pub and one of Howl's friends picked a fight with him. The argument started to get heated when the man threw a punch at Howl's friend, knocking him to the ground. He got up and that's where it all began. There was fighting, kicking, yelling and screaming. It was all too late for the bar manager, an old lean man in his sixties, to stop the fight when the trigger was pulled. Howl only got out with a bloody nose, a few bruises and a broken finger, but James, Howl's father was very displeased with him, with what his son, a sensible, composed person despite his behaviour, had gotten into. Howl was interviewed by police for information, but not charged with anything because he was trying to stop the fight. He was only given a lecture on what he should do if something started again, and more when he got home. The boy who was showing off turned out to have pulled the trigger on Howl's friend.

Howl and his group of friends were broken as to what had happened over a few drinks and a sentence. A few weeks later, Howl had decided to continue some magical studies over in England for two years. It only took a tight hug and many kisses from his mother and a look from his father to be able to leave. That was where he left his relationship.

"Howl?" Came an unsure voice from the side of him, "Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Howl replied, totally unaware that Sophie was up, questioning him of his wellbeing.

"You were mumbling and you look very frustrated and upset," Sophie questioned, "is there something wrong, do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh, no, it's okay, I'm fine," Howl said, dully.

"It's about the wedding and the get together," Sophie said in a flat tone.

This was what set Howl off, knowing she can solve puzzles very quickly. So he decided not to lie to her.

"Yes. It is," Howl replied cautiously.

"You're having second thoughts about it."

"No. No, no, no. Not at all, why would you think that?" Howl replied, almost losing his composure on the topic.

"Then it's about the get together?"

Sophie knew she read him like a book when Howl lowered his head into his hands.

"Yes. I… Just don't think it will turn out the way you want it to. Only the get together of course," Howl mumbled.

Sophie, shocked by Howl's words and curiosity, widened her eyes and fell over a few words before saying, "you should visit them before they get together and maybe talk about whatever happened and look into a brighter future with them."

Sophie's words of love, wisdom and understanding nearly did bring Howl to tears. But she held him and hugged him to show that it was okay to feel what he was feeling.

"You don't have to talk about it now," she said, softly.

"It would be better now than tomorrow. It's a new day then and I don't want to ruin it by starting it like this." Howl replied, smiling sadly, "besides, I need to get it off my chest and tell somebody about this."

* * *

All throughout the story, Sophie listened to Howl, held his hand to encourage him to continue and held him in the saddest time when he explained about the death of his friend. She was not shy to shed her own tears along with Howl's, because she really felt for him. While she was not familiar at all to seeing someone being shot, she could understand the fact of losing someone really close to her. That was why she was crying with him.

That was why she understood.


	3. Phone Calls

**So hello to everybody who is reading this, I hope you are enjoying my progress so far. I am updating ever 2- 3 days, and sometimes the chapters will be longer or shorter. In this chapter, it is shorter. Hopefully, gradually all the chapters will become longer and on average, 1500- 2000 words per chapter. Please give me a chance, I'm a rusty writer with a bit interest :-)**

**All reviews welcome! Hopefully someone can see some form of plot line. I really do like constructive criticism and I do reply back to everybody who has reviewed me (Only one review so far, which I'm not bothered about, it's only early story)**

**Thanks, QueenOfIFS**

* * *

Sophie was still overcoming the feelings of what happened last night. She was shocked as to what had actually really happened to Howl in his past life. She had learnt about his parents and family and she was a bit apprehensive at first to really meet them, but she assumed that it would not be as bad as Howl thought it was. Surely they would wish Howl and her best for their marriage, but no matter what, she just couldn't shake the feeling that Howl was really not going to call them.

"Come on Howl, it would be best to try and call them, you know what I said yesterday and last night," Sophie explained, "please just try. You could make an arrangement to see them?"

"No, I'm just not sure what would happen to the situation. What happens if it was my father? What would he say?" howl asked, trying to reason.

That came to no avail.

"Now," Sophie said sternly, "I've never met your parents, and I don't know what their motives would be, but I'm sure that if you made an arrangement to meet them, then you could talk to them properly and smooth things out with them before the wedding."

Once again, Howl was not willing to argue with her, Sophie was completely right about his situation. He would try anything for her. And he wasn't going to back down and cowardly slip out of this problem now that he had a reason.

"We have five months," Sophie added after thirty seconds.

* * *

'Alright, Howl. I can do this. I can do this'

Howl had been implanting these simple sentences into his brain for at least half an hour before Markl left for his friend's house. Markl had just being picked up by his friend's mother and now was the time for him to call his parents.

"You ready, Howl?" Sophie asked, handing him the phone and the phonebook.

"Now or never," he replied, standing up to go to the study to talk alone.

Howl lingered for a bit before Sophie guided him to his privacy and shut the door. Howl sat down in the chair, holding the phone. He was very shaky about what was about to happen, and his throat was already tight and dry, even though he hadn't even typed in the number.

"Shit, this is going to be interesting," Howl said to himself, looking at the phone, "Well, I guess it is now or never.

Howl looked up the number in the phonebook, dialled the number, and listened to the rings of the phone.

One… Two… Three… Four…

"Hello?" Came a female voice from the other end of the phone.

"Mum? It's Howl," the distraught wizard replied.

There was silence for a few moments before the sound of crying was heard.

"Howl- Is that really you?" She replied back, shocked at the sudden appearance of Howl's voice.

"Of course it is, we have so much to talk about," Howl said.

* * *

Sophie could hear Howl's voice slightly, all spoken in the strange language he grew up with- Welsh. She could hear his voice, wary at first, but after about ten minutes, he sounded like he had lifted some of the shade between them. Nearly an hour passed when Howl came out of the study, looking slightly happy in his accomplishment.

"How did it turn out, Howl?" Sophie asked.

"It was okay, a bit scary at first, but we talked and it felt better than before," Howl replied quietly.

"Who did you talk to?" Sophie asked.

"My mum," Howl said while putting the phone back.

Sophie sighed inwardly, thinking that it was a relief to not start out with his father, or worse; an argument.

"Next week, on Tuesday, I'm going to Wales to meet up with my family. My mum said she wanted to meet you and Markl too," Howl said as he walked into the kitchen to make something for lunch.


	4. Plane Trips and Family Meetings

**Hello and thankyou to all my reviewers, followers, favouriters etc, I love you very much! As some of you know that this is my first story and I am trying my best to improve my story quality. I have plans for future oneshots which will be better quality. School has started again, so I am very busy, I will try to update as often as possible to not leave you hanging. Thanks, QueenOfIFS**

* * *

"Are you ready to go Markl?" Sophie called once again from downstairs.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" And excited Markl yelled back for the fifth time today.

Markl came bounding down the stairs, making loud thumps as he did. Near the bottom of the stairs he tripped and came flying forward, into Sophie's arms.

After a lot of laughing, Markl said, "Thank you for catching me."

"And thank you for entertaining me," Sophie replied, still laughing from the experience.

"Hey!" Markl yelled.

"Alright, alright, calm down now, what is all this commotion?" Howl asked as he came through the door.

"You know Markl," Sophie replied, "now Markl, you have packed your suitcase. Have you packed, Howl?"

Howl lifted his eyebrows in response, and Sophie put her hands on her hips.

"I'm joking, mine's upstairs," Howl laughed.

"Good," Sophie sighed and suddenly thought, "Howl, shouldn't you be doing all the orders around here?"

Howl smiled almost evilly and said, "That's why I have you to help me."

Sophie huffed, "Hurry up and get your suitcase or we'll leave without you!"

* * *

Sophie was sickly scared at first to go on the plane, but after a while, the sound was the only thing she disliked. Markl was excited all the way through. Howl thought this was going to be a long trip.

"How much longer are we going to be on this?" Markl suddenly whined.

"Why? I thought you were really excited to go on a plane?" Howl replied.

"I'm bored now," Markl replied.

"Is that so?" Howl said, slightly surprised.

"I don't want to go on a plane again."

"It's okay, I know. Look, the airport is just up ahead," Howl replied, stretching his arms in front of him. Howl had started to get quite annoyed sitting in a plane seat with a kicking toddler behind him, to which was starting to scream and cry.

"Good," the young boy replied.

* * *

They got to the terminal and waited for Howl's parents. It was a good this they did not arrive for a while because Markl wanted to settle down and rest. He was soon hungry so Sophie went with Markl to get a sandwich from a food shop.

"Howl?" Came a voice from behind him.

Howl knew the voice. It was like a sweet drop of honey and sugar all mixed into a small ball of love, to which he then could not describe it any further. His mum was the only other person he dearly loved, as well as Sophie. Once again he could not describe the feeling. Howl turned around and saw the figure that matched the voice.

"Mum!" Howl exclaimed, hugging her tightly for a long time before shaking hands with his father. They both knew they were not on the best of terms and found it slightly awkward.

Sophie found it so sweet and nice to see Howl hugging a women, instantly knowing she was his mother and the man standing next to her was his father. From what she could see from the short distance away, Howl looked very much like his mother, a slim build, blue eyes. Howl got the jet black hair, his facial features and height from his father. His mother had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, facial features like one of the porcelain dolls and she was about the same height as Sophie, if not a little shorter. Howl's father was tall, had grass green eyes, was muscly but not fat and had very much the same facial features as Howl.

'And older twin, practically…' Sophie thought.

The young woman found herself walking towards her future husband slowly without even realising it, after taking in the many details of Howl's family within a few short seconds.

"Mom, Dad, this is my beautiful to be wife Sophie and my apprentice, Markl," Howl said and looked at Sophie, "Meet my parents, Lavinier and James."

Sophie, Lavinier, James and Markl all made their meetings. Lavinier and James were quite welcome to Sophie and Markl and vice versa. Markl hid behind Sophie for a while before thawing away the shyness, returning to his usual self and chatting away as per usual.

"Markl are you ready to hop in the car?" Howl asked while taking his suitcase.

"How long will it be?" Markl asked, almost whining.

"Now, it will take about one and a half to two hours"-

"But"- Markl cut in.

"This is why I'm reasoning with you," Howl said, showing the inner parent and understanding of a child's mind, "I will give you this lollypop if you promise to behave while in the car.

Markl thought about this for about two seconds before agreeing.

Howl braced himself for the flooding memories of his childhood home.

'This is going to be interesting…' Howl thought to himself.


	5. Update Notice

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry this story has not been updated since Febuary, and will not be for another month or so. I have been improving my English skill and language this year, and I will update all of the chapters and improve the whole story.**

**Thankyou for being so patient and I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY I PROMISE!**

**Cheers,**

**QueenOfIFS**


End file.
